Venom
by le-diamant-de-scintillement
Summary: Harry Potter has a long lost sister....but what happens when she falls for his worst enemy?....the one and only Draco Malfoy.  Rated somewhere between T and M for later chapters.
1. Screams

Hey there everybody. To anyone who read this story while it was still on my other account, welcome back and sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. Along with posting a new chapter, I have also rewritten the first couple of chapters that I had previously posted. The story line is the same, but they sound a whole lot better. To anyone who has never read this story before, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places you recognize from the books. Those all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** Just so everyone knows, this story begins half way through the gang's sixth year. The Golden Trio and Ginny are on winter break, and will be spending the holidays at the Burrow. Just to forewarn everyone, this story is not going to follow the actual events of the sixth and seventh books. And without further delay, I give you 'Venom.'

* * *

_**Chapter One: Screams**_

**Harry's POV**

The second our feet touched the ground, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were immediately swept up into a huge, bone-crushing hug thanks to Mrs. Weasley. After so many visits to the Burrow over the years, I'd become quite accustomed to her enthusiasm at having guests. "Oh, it's so wonderful to have you all together again! Harry, Hermione, you two know that you're more than welcome to stay all break if you'd like." "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione and I replied simultaneously.

"Oh, I love having all you kids together. This house is so empty these days," Mrs. Weasley continued as we unloaded our baggage and worked our way up the walk. "With Fred and George always busy with their shop and you four off at school, it gets to be so quiet around here. And your father has been working late night shifts at the Ministry lately, so I've been spending quite a bit of time here by myself. He should be home in time for supper tonight. We've both been very anxious to see you. It gets lonely sometimes, just the two of us in this big house. Oh, Harry, Dumbledore did tell you the news, didn't he?" She paused for a breath and an answer.

"You mean about my sister? Yea, he told me."

"Isn't it exciting?! All these years, you've had a sister, and you didn't even know about her. Anyway, I had Dumbledore send her an owl and invite her over for supper tonight. You'll finally get to meet her. Isn't that wonderful, Harry, dear?"

"Yes. Thanks a lot, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now, come inside out of this cold and we'll get your stuff unpacked."

And with that, the four of us were ushered through the door into the warm, cozy house.

**Later that night**

**Ginny's POV**

We all sat there around the dinner table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of our dinner guest. She was late….very late. The owl that Dumbledore had sent her had said to be at dinner at six. It was seven thirty now.

"Maybe she's not coming," Fred said, finally breaking the silence. Fred and George had arrived not long after the rest of us. They would be staying until after Christmas, but then they were going back to work before the New Year.

Mom sighed deeply. "I guess not. Go ahead and finish your meal. We'll have to contact Dumbledore and make arrangements some other time."

We all quickly finished our meal and began clearing the table. Part of me couldn't keep from wondering why she didn't show up….

**Meanwhile….**

I slammed the door to our room shut and locked it quickly. I knew it was no use, but taking some action made me feel like I was doing something to stop it. Not that that mattered much. He would get in no matter what. This is one of those times when I really wish we had a panic room.

I could hear my younger sister sobbing in the opposite corner of the room. I walked over, scooped her up, and set her on the bed, keeping her in my arms. "Shhhh….it'll be all right. We're all going to be okay." I knew it was a lie, but I didn't know what else to say to comfort her.

I glanced at the clock. 7:00….I was already late….not very good for first impressions.

bangbangbang "YOU KIDS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" It was only a matter of time now, and time did not appear to be on our side. It would not be long before he was in here with us.

bangbangbang "DID YOU HEAR ME?? GET OUT HERE NOW!!" I could tell from the venom in his voice that he was not going to 'go easy on me' this time.

BANG That was it….our last line of defense had been taken down. As the door swung open, I plopped Ashtyn down on the bed and jumped up to face him. He could beat me all he wanted, but I wasn't about to let him lay a hand on her.

He grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me out of the room behind him. We went through the bedroom door and made a right. Even with my eyes closed, I knew where we were going. I had been this way many times before.

As he dragged me toward the room at the end of the hallway, there was only one sound. It reverberated endlessly through the hall, echoing off the walls, ringing in my ears….the sound of my own screams.

* * *

So, how was it?? Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry this is so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Also, if anyone needs to contact me, feel free to Myspace me anytime: Thanks for reading!! Au revoir!!

The Sparkling Diamond

P.S. Monica: You take the mix, and the milk, and the sugar, and ya make….PUDDANG!!


	2. The Journey

A/N: Well, here's chapter two for those of you who were waiting for it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and stuff lately. Enjoy!! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. You rock!!

Random symbols (e.g.: #, $, &, etc.) indicate footnotes. I usually like to use asterisks, but it won't let me. :(

Oh, and before I get started, I just wanted to forewarn everyone that most of this chapter is not in first person perspective. I like to mix my perspectives and POV's in order to get the best perspective on each part of the story. So some parts of the story will be in third person rather than first. When in first person, if the character whose perspective it is in is not written, that is because the character has not yet been introduced (like the end of chapter one). Don't worry though, you'll find out who it is eventually. I promise. Now, on to the next chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Journey**

The sun shone brightly overhead as students and parents alike milled about Platform 9 3/4. It is a familiar scene as the mob of redheaded Weasleys makes its way for the brilliant crimson train known as the Hogwarts Express. Tagging along with them is, as usual, the one and only Harry Potter, his emerald eyes shining as he took in the welcoming sight of the incoming Hogwarts students, glad to finally be heading back to school. The train whistle sounded shrilly, signaling the approaching time of departure.

"Alright, come on. Everyone aboard," said Molly Weasley as she ushered Harry, Ron, and Ginny onto the train. Almost as soon as the three were through the door, the train lurched forward and began its journey toward Hogwarts.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the common room later," said Ginny as she turned and walked off down the aisle to track down her friends. Ron and Harry continued on together, hoping to find Hermione, who had gone back home to her parents for the last few days of the holidays.

"Uh oh," said Ron, "Here comes trouble." Headed down the long train, straight for the dynamic duo, was the infamous Draco Malfoy, flanked by a group of three other Slytherins. Harry recognized one of them as Blaise Zabini, who seemed to have taken the place of Crabbe and Goyle as Malfoy's newest henchman. The other two were two girls that neither Harry nor Ron could recall ever seeing before.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" Ron asked Harry as the group grew steadily closer.

The two girls were walking next to each other, with Malfoy to their left and Zabini next to him.# The girl closest to Malfoy was average in height, and was very well-built figure wise. She had dark, ebony curls that bounced along with her as she walked. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the light drifting into the aisle from the compartments lining it. The other girl was also average in height, but she was slightly smaller in figure than the other. Her long, honey-colored hair was almost stick straight, and hung just below her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle with delight as she and her friends conversed quietly amongst themselves.

None of them had changed into their school uniforms yet, as they had just boarded the train mere moments ago. They were not dressed extravagantly, and yet the quality of the clothes they were wearing seemed to point towards designer origins. Zabini was dressed simply in a pair of medium wash jeans and a green tee, whereas Malfoy was clad in a pair of black pants and a white tee. Both of the girls were wearing just a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a tank top, the dark-haired girl in red, the blonde in pale yellow.

The group of Slytherins continued on toward them at a fairly quick pace, steadily making their way down the long train. Harry and Ron stood together, mentally preparing themselves for the onslaught that was Draco Malfoy...However, this onslaught never came. As the small group came ever closer, Harry and Ron could just barely understand their conversation.

"...and every weekend, we have the option of leaving school grounds and going into Hogsmeade."

"And that's the town right outside of school where the train is going to stop, right?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"And how do we get from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts when we get off of the train?"

"We'll ride in the carriages. They're drawn by thestrals, which are similar to Abraxans at your school."

"Who are they?" The raven-haired girl had caught sight of Harry and Ron, and was now questioning Malfoy on their identity. He was silent for a moment, then spoke very slowly.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter..."

"Oh..." the blonde answered quietly.

No more was said as the group approached Ron and Harry, passed them, and continued on down the train. As soon as they were out of earshot, the group began whispering quietly amongst themselves once more.

_Later, after leaving the train..._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in their carriage, catching up on any events that had occurred after Hermione had left the Burrow, including Fred's run-in with a not-so-happy Mackled Malaclaw, and the results of said encounter. They had long since lost Ginny to her fifth year friends. Then, they began to hear barely audible voices outside of their carriage.

"We'll have to split up."

"But we can't leave them by themselves."

"I'll go with her in this carriage, and you can take her in this other one."

"Right."

Noisy protests could be easily heard from the Golden Trio's carriage as Draco Malfoy climbed in, one of the girls following closely behind him.

"Oh, shut up, Potter! You think I actually want to share a carriage with the Golden Trio?" said Malfoy as he threw himself down into the empty spot. "Everywhere else is full."

The green-eyed girl simply took her seat next to him without saying a word. Harry recognized her as one of the girls from the train earlier, but Ron was too furious at Malfoy's intrusion to notice.

"Besides," Malfoy continued, "Why else would I want to even associate myself with Weasel, Mudblood, and the Boy-Who-Refused-to-Die?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry started.

"Bite me, Pothead," Malfoy replied calmly.

Ron laughed half-heartedly at this comment. "Wait a minute...Harry's the one on drugs? That's new..." he said. Then, turning to Harry, he continued, "Crack kills, mate. Maybe you should sell some to this git," indicating Malfoy at the last bit.

"At least I can afford it, Weasley," Malfoy retorted coolly.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, "There's no need to be sour at Ron just because he's got something you'll never have...REAL friends."

"Too bad all of Weasley's friends are snotty little know-it-alls."

"At least her daddy dearest doesn't have to BUY her good grades," said Harry, fully intent on defending his friends.

"At least I have a father," Malfoy shot back coldly.

"Shut up!"

Suprised at the new input, everyone in the carriage jumped, then turned to face the dark-haired Slytherin girl.

"You're all being stupid! Just shut up, all of you," she shouted at them, her eyes ablaze with unmasked fury. Malfoy sat next to her silently, looking just as confused as everyone else at her sudden outburst. Then, she turned to him.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

A look of sudden realization spread over Malfoy's face.

"I'm so sorry, Flana." &

She sighed deeply and slouched against the back of the seat.

"It's alright, Draco."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent, no one even daring to speak.

_Later, at school..._

Draco's POV

Flana and I walked into school together, looking for Blaise and Deiris on the way, me feeling incredibly guilty for my comment earlier. How could I have been so stupid? Flana still hasn't spoken to me since then. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, with Blaise on my right and Flana on my left. Deiris was on the other side of Blaise. Dumbledore gave his usual 'welcome to school speech,' the first years were sorted, and the feast began. The majority of the meal passed in silence. Blaise and Deiris made several attempts to start up a conversation between the four of us, but gave up after several futile attempts. $

"Why did you have to fight with him?" Flana finally asked.

"I'm so sorry, Flana," I started out, "I wasn't thinking. We've been on opposite sides of the fence for years now. It's kind of hard not to pick a fight with Potter."

She said nothing.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say. It's just going to take a little getting used to...I'm just so used to being..." # #

"It's alright," she spoke up before I could finish, "It's just habit. And you know what they say about breaking bad habits.& & I guess it'll just take some getting used to."

She looked up at me and flashed me a killer smile, letting me know that everything was okay.

* * *

Footnotes: 

# I hate referring to them like that. However, Rowling refers to the Slyterins by their last names, so I feel it's appropriate to do so when in third person.

&Yes, he really is sorry.

$ "The futile. The futile. It outweighs the beautiful." Quick!! Name that band!!

# # There's a whole lot more to this sentence, but you don't get to find that out what til later. :P

& & "Nobody wants to, but everyone needs to come clean while we break bad habits. Try and be good when you're misunderstood. Trade one heart for another. Stop. Just hit the brakes. I've had all I can take. The need to compensate for all our mistakes. We fake the love we make. What you get is what you take." Haha. Sorry. Anyone who can name that band is amazing and I will love you forever. Haha.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Review please! I'm trying really hard not to just forget Ginny or any of the other characters, because I hate it when people do that. Oh, and by the way, music is my inspiration, so if you have any good music I should check out, let me know! I listen to just about everything, so just about any genre works. You guys can contact me via myspace yahoo or hotmail And that's all for chapter two. Au revoir jusqu'à la fois prochaine!!

-The Sparkling Diamond-


End file.
